


these hands could hold the world

by brodinsons (aeon_entwined)



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Bottom Peter Parker, F/F, First Time, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Quentin Beck Being a Jerk, Sexual Inexperience, Top Quentin Beck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24713914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeon_entwined/pseuds/brodinsons
Summary: “Is it the sports bra?”
Relationships: Quentin Beck & Peter Parker, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	these hands could hold the world

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Themillenniumpeacock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themillenniumpeacock/gifts).



> Alrighty! This is a straight up old fashioned Rule 63 story! If you're too young to know what that means, urban dictionary it. Otherwise, mind the warnings up there.
> 
> Quentin Beck and Peter Parker (Quinn & Penny, respectively) are cis(ish) ladies. Quinn is a butch lesbian (lol projection much?) and Penny is a bi disaster (as spider tradition dictates). There are liberal descriptions of vaginas and frequent usages of the words "clit" and "cunt" contained in this work of fiction. If any of that is discomforting or personally triggering for you, turn back now! Please! 
> 
> For everyone else, enjoy! Welcome to the show!
> 
> Also, take a look at this amazing commission inspired by both the fic and my good friend kep's brainchild (children?) that got this whole concept rolling: https://twitter.com/peeperparker/status/1247498177433030657

_“Is it the sports bra?”_

Quinn digs her fingertips into her brow, massaging the inkling of a migraine she can already feel building behind her eyes.

She’s sitting on the edge of a bed that is _not_ the one in her current hotel room, dressed in nothing but her underwear. Why? That is, surprisingly, a fantastic question. While she certainly wouldn’t have ruled out some recreational fooling around while she and the team pulled off their global tour, it wasn’t a priority. She didn’t ask what Riva or Gunterman or Victoria got up to on their off-hours, and she was afforded the same courtesy. Though, given that she’s the star of this whole sham, her downtime is a little more limited. 

Still, here she is. Dressed down to her underwear in a lavish hotel room surrounded by a bunch of other hotel rooms occupied by the classmates of one Penny Parker.

The girl herself is in a similar state of undress, though she’s tucked up against the pillows, soft brown eyes wide with a mixture of what Quinn assumes to be nerves, fear, and embarrassment. She’s young. _Too young_ , by any stretch of the imagination, but Quinn knows better than most what it’s like to be so isolated for so long when you’re still finding your way in the world. That and she clocked the way Penny’s looked at her from their first encounter beneath Venice’s waterways.

It’s not unexpected. The kid doesn’t have much of a choice about being as lonely as she is. And she’s certainly not shy about her desire for an authority figure to imprint on. Quinn just wasn’t expecting Penny to imprint so _fast_. She’d gambled on the bar as a quick and dirty smash grab, since Penny seemed particularly vulnerable in that moment, but all Penny had done was get even more distressed by her circumstances and started tearfully asking for Quinn’s help in figuring out what to do. 

EDITH is still out of reach. Quinn had meant to walk the girl back to her hotel under the pretense of making sure she got there safe and would be able to call on her “new friend” whenever she needed. The last thing Quinn was expecting was for Penny to invite her up. At first glance, it seemed like the perfect opportunity for another swipe at the glasses, but...here they are. A few lengthy steps past worrying about that.

“No, honey. Don’t worry about the sports bra.”

She straightens and pulls her hand away from her aching head, well aware that her response took about a year too long but not really caring. That is, until she turns toward the head of the bed and finds Penny near tears.

“Aw, sweetheart,” Quinn sighs, climbing up properly onto the mattress and moving to tuck herself next to the girl. “Hey...Penny...I’m right here, yeah? Not gonna leave, promise.”

Seems like that was both the wrong and right thing to say, somehow. Penny sniffles, soft doe eyes still wide and watery, but she nods too, trying to keep a brave face on. Normally, Quinn would be running in the opposite direction as fast as she possibly could. Partners crying during sex isn’t a turn-on for her, and especially not in this sense. And yet...for some reason, all she wants to do is cradle the girl in her arms, stroking her fingers through that mousey brown hair until Penny goes lax and completely trusting.

“Did you wanna take it off?”

Quinn reaches over to trace her fingertip under the elastic band running around Penny’s slim chest. She gets a visible shiver for her efforts and offers a faint encouraging smile as Penny looks at her with those wide eyes.

She laughs, tempering it to something more gentle than it would be normally, and reaches down to take one of Penny’s hands instead. “Hey,” Quinn murmurs, guiding Penny’s fingers around the clasp at the front of her own bra. “Help me with mine. See? Easy.”

The two halves separate and Quinn shrugs her way out of the half she’s not lying on. That done, she takes Penny’s hand in her grasp again and gently cups the girl’s palm against her breast. 

“Oh my God-”

Penny bites her bottom lip, clearly staring at where her small hand is trying to span a breast several sizable cups larger than her own petite chest. 

“They’re just tits, kiddo, everybody has ‘em.” Quinn grins, flashing white teeth as she reaches over to pull Penny in closer by her waist. “Now, what’d you bring me up here for, hm? Want me to take a few guesses? Figure out something fun to do?”

Penny flushes an attractive shade of pink from her ears to her throat. Unable to resist, Quinn ducks her head to begin kissing that throat until Penny’s soft mewls coax her to give the girl some breathing room. Even then, she doesn’t go far. She keeps a hand in Penny’s hair, stroking through the short brown waves as Penny tries to get her tongue around complete sentences.

“I just- I wasn’t ready for you to go-” comes out in a rush and Quinn hums an encouraging noise. “You’re _amazing_ , and I know you think I’m just some dumb kid but I just thought...maybe…”

“Penny,” Quinn cuts her off, shifting her hand to hold the girl’s nape. “I’m naked in bed with you. I think it’s pretty clear I think you’re something special. So none of that, alright?”

Penny opens and closes her mouth a few times, maybe startled or taken aback. Or both. Either way, she manages to nod and seems to abruptly remember that she’s still cupping another woman’s breast in her hand. There’s a reflexive squeeze before she yanks her hand away with a mortified sound that prompts a snort from Quinn.

“Look, as long as you’re not gonna be _sticky_ on my anatomy without a little warning, we’re good to go. Squeeze as much as you like.”

If possible, Penny goes even redder.

Oh, this girl is _too cute_. Too cute for her own good, honestly. Quinn had run through the Parker dossier the second Fury invited her into SHIELD’s inner sanctum, so she knew what sort of kid she’d be dealing with. She just wasn’t quite prepared for the full force of Penny’s personality.

“It’s not- I can control it.” She’s pouting a little, and Quinn can’t resist shifting closer.

“Yeah?” Quinn reaches over to take one of Penny’s hands and gently splay the fingers out, rubbing her thumbs over the pads. “Did a pretty good job out there tonight, sweetheart. Got a little nervous watching you climb those walls.”

Penny’s index finger is suddenly stuck to Quinn’s thumb, and she raises an eyebrow as Quinn tries to pull it free. “That’s the easy part, believe it or not. If I could get away with just climbing on stuff…”

The adhesion releases as abruptly as it happened, and Quinn finds herself staring at Penny with a touch more admiration than she had five minutes prior. 

“Fascinating,” she mutters, pushing herself up and bracketing Penny against the pillows with her arms. She gazes down at the girl, whose soft doe eyes have gone round as dinner plates again. Quinn lifts one hand and strokes down the pale column of Penny’s throat, drifting her fingertips tantalizingly close to the line of her sports bra before shifting to cup her palm beneath one of the girl’s perky little tits through it. Penny makes a surprised noise and starts squirming as Quinn gives her a few gentle kneads, just testing the waters.

“What do you want, Penny?”

It’s not the first time Quinn’s asked that exact question this evening. Though this one is considerably more pointed than the somewhat existential one posited to her in the dim bar. 

“W-What?”

They’re retracing their steps all over again, apparently.

“What do _you_ want, Penny? Sky’s the limit, sweetheart. Just tell me.”

A determined little frown furrows Penny’s brow and she seems to be mustering either her courage or daring. Quinn knows well enough that she’s never done anything like this before, so whatever Penny’s answer ends up being will likely be easily accomplished. Unless it involves super-bullshit. In which case, Quinn knows she needs to be thinking on her feet, and fast.

“More.”

Quinn lifts a single eyebrow, waiting for any elaboration on that. When it doesn’t come…

“More?”

Penny nods, biting her lower lip before falling back to that same stubborn expression. “I want more.”

Well. Quinn can certainly deliver _more_.

She keeps one hand on Penny’s chest, kneading patiently through her bra as she leans up and begins tracing a path of kisses from Penny’s chin all the way to her chest. When Penny doesn’t balk at a mouth dragging lazily over the fabric of her bra onto her sternum, Quinn decides to up the ante. She kisses and licks her way across Penny’s subtly defined abdomen until she can dip her tongue into the girl’s navel.

Penny squeaks at that, and Quinn can’t help the grin that spreads across her face. She tries it again, then follows it up with an obnoxiously loud raspberry.

“Oh my _God-_ ”

Quinn snickers. “If you’re not laughing, at least one of you is doing something wrong. Remember that, kiddo.”

She lets Penny digest that particular nugget of wisdom and shifts around so she has better access to the lower half of the girl’s body. She strokes her palms over Penny’s smooth thighs, gently rubbing away the gooseflesh that shivers up at every new and unexpected touch. This isn’t...a thing that she does. She doesn’t seek out inexperienced partners. She doesn’t chatter away with humor and quips to put them at ease. This isn’t anything she’s ever pursued before. And yet, she finds her fingers tensing and flexing against Penny’s skin with an overwhelming urge to _possess_. 

“Ever played around down here, sweetheart?”

Penny cranes her head up to meet Quinn’s gaze between her splayed thighs and immediately flushes scarlet. “Little bit…” she mumbles. “Just fingers.”

Quinn gently drags several of her own fingers between Penny’s legs, the pads coming away wet with evidence of the girl’s arousal. Given the disparity between the size of her hands and Penny’s, it’s probably not the best idea to go there. At least for now. But that just means she can apply other talents she’s acquired over the years to show the pretty young thing a whole new world. 

“I’m gonna do something I think you’re really gonna like,” Quinn says, reaching for Penny’s nearest hand and placing it firmly on her head, twining those slim fingers through her close-cropped hair. “But if you want me to stop, you just tell me. Give a yank to be safe, alright?”

Penny’s just staring at her, wide-eyed and open-mouthed. It’s an attractively stunned look on the girl, all things considered.

That done, Quinn licks her lips and dives between Penny’s thighs.

She drags the flat of her tongue between Penny’s folds, relishing in the tangy flavor of her arousal. A startled moan sounds from further up the bed and Quinn grins against Penny, licking further into her. She tastes _divine_ ; all clean and fresh from the shower Quinn knew she’d taken to give them some breathing room before it all spiraled into...this.

Given Penny’s inexperience and her hyperaware senses, it’s probably going to be difficult to drag this out. Unfortunately, Quinn is nothing if not exceptionally stubborn.

She licks and laps gratefully at the fluids dripping from between Penny’s slick folds, doing her damned best to show the girl that there’s nothing to be embarrassed about here, even as she catches Penny clapping her free hand over her mouth. Sex isn’t some clinical affair. It’s messy, filthy, and utterly freeing. 

“ _Fuck_ , you taste amazing,” Quinn groans, before burying her mouth between Penny’s legs again.

Somewhere above her head, embarrassment slowly being left behind, Penny _wails_. 

Quinn finally gives in and shifts up a little to suckle on Penny’s clit, prompting a full-body thrash that forces her to grab hold of both of the girl’s thighs to keep from being bucked to the floor. God _damn_ this tiny slip of a thing packs a punch.

“Careful, Penny,” she purrs, crawling back up to get comfortable again. “I’m not done with you just yet.”

A shaky hand finds its way back into her hair as she presses a kiss into the wiry curls at the apex between Penny’s legs and she smiles to herself. Such a tactile little thing. Yet another trait they share, apparently. And goddamn if this cunt isn’t the cutest one she’s run into yet. Penny clearly maintains her body hair in the way that most uncertain adolescents do, but she’s let her bush grow as it will. It’s natural in a pleasant way, without being overwhelming. Quinn nuzzles into the curls again just because she can.

“Please…”

Penny’s voice is barely louder than a sigh and Quinn savors it with a growl that she pushes into the girl’s core.

“Please, what?”

There’s a few labored breaths while Penny gathers herself, followed by a breathless exhale…

“...little more. Just a little more…”

“As you wish, milady.”

Quinn redoubles her efforts, pushing her tongue as far into Penny as she can manage and bringing her lips into play once she’s practically devouring the girl. As the squirming and twitching reaches a fever pitch, she shifts higher and closes her lips around Penny’s clit. She tongues and suckles the little bundle of nerves, applying just enough pressure to stimulate without going overboard the way some excessively enterprising types tend to do.

And sure enough…

“Oh- _Quinn!_ ”

The fingers in her hair tighten into a fist and Penny almost _shoves_ her head between her legs. Quinn laughs, perfectly able to disguise the sound against Penny’s skin while the girl shudders and jolts through what feels like a _fantastic_ orgasm. It’s a long one, too. Quinn isn’t sure if she has a little spider to thank for that, but she’ll take it either way. 

She gives Penny’s clit a gentle parting lick before extricating her hair from Penny’s grip and lazily crawling up the bed to make herself comfortable next to the panting superheroine.

“Time to come back to earth, sweetheart,” Quinn hums, reaching over to trace her fingertip along Penny’s jaw and draw her attention back from whatever cloud she’d been floating on.

Penny’s gaze eventually focuses on her face, though it takes a few tries to accomplish. Quinn internally scolds herself for feeling as pleased as she does.

“Thank you,” Penny breathes, staring at her with no small amount of awe. “I don’t- thank you so much...”

Quinn snorts. Not exactly the pillow talk she’s used to. “That wasn’t a favor, Penny. I wanted to do it. I’ll even do it again, if you’ll let me.”

Penny’s dazed eyes widen slightly before her expression settles into a confused pout. 

“What about you?”

She lifts a shoulder and shifts closer to Penny, tucking the girl against her body. Her cunt gives a somewhat mournful throb at the deluge of possibilities that flicker through her mind’s eye. But that’s for later. Maybe.

“Don’t worry about it, sweetheart. I’m fine. This is more than enough for me.”

Again. She can’t remember the last time she said that in bed. Hell, _if_ she’s ever said it. Penny’s really doing a number on her.

The girl’s staring at her, but somewhere below the line of making eye contact. What... _oh_. Right. There’s still a bit of a mess to clean up, isn’t there? Rather than reaching for a corner of the sheet or a pillowcase, however, Quinn traces her tongue around her lips and makes an indulgent noise of enjoyment. 

“You really do taste amazing, you know,” she purrs.

As expected, Penny’s cheeks go beet red. This poor thing has a praise kink the size of which she probably has no idea what to do with. She’s just...perfect. Quinn would hate her, but that’s pretty much impossible to do. She’s too earnest. Too genuine. There’s nothing artificial about Penny Parker, and for all that it keeps biting the poor girl in the ass over and over, she hasn’t adapted into something harder yet.

Quinn leans away for a brief moment to swipe a loose edge of the nearest pillowcase across her mouth, then swoops back in to give Penny a teasing brush of a kiss. The girl chases after it, clearly not ready to let go, and Quinn relents long enough to give her a proper one.

“Stay with me?” Comes the breathless request when they finally separate.

Quinn blinks. She quirks an eyebrow and strokes a hand over Penny’s bare hip. “Pardon?”

Instead of blushing or getting flustered, Penny visibly masters herself. “Stay the night. Please?”

Well...she hadn’t seen that one coming. 

The _plan_ was to sneak out of Penny’s window once she and the rest of the class were finally asleep, then head back to the team’s nondescript hotel across the city and regroup. They’re on a timetable and she’s already been off the grid for too long as it is. 

She makes the mistake of flicking her gaze down to meet Penny’s. The girl is waiting quietly, clearly prepared to be let down and abandoned again. Quinn had clocked that mile-wide streak of abandonment issues the second they were in the same room together in Venice; she just hadn’t counted on it coming around to bite _her_ in the ass before she could utilize it.

“Okay.” She nods, lifting a hand to stroke Penny’s cheek and wondering just what the hell she’s getting herself into.

Penny’s expression lights up in a way Quinn isn’t certain human beings are _capable_ of. Jesus. She looks like it’s Christmas morning—presumably, since Quinn’s never experienced one of those herself—and she just got a puppy. Quinn would resent being compared to a pet, even if it’s just her making the comparison, but the kid looks so damn _happy_.

Quinn presses a lingering kiss to Penny’s cheek, prompting the girl to bury her face against her neck with a delighted noise. It takes a bit of work to rearrange both of them so they’ve both got a pillow and Quinn can tuck Penny against her body, but for someone who isn’t all that fond of post-coital cuddling, the end result is shockingly comfortable.

“Thank you for staying,” Penny mumbles against Quinn’s chest, nosing the warm bare skin before yawning and tucking herself even closer. “Really.”

Her chest constricts uncomfortably at that, making it difficult to draw a full breath for a moment. Quinn shakes herself free and combs her fingers through the short waves of Penny’s soft hair. This was supposed to be a quick little break to get the kid’s hero worship sorted out. She should’ve been back with the team hours ago. Instead, she’s here; wrapped around Penny like a fucking idiot. What the hell is she supposed to do now? 

The illuminated numbers on the nightstand clock glare accusingly at her and she...closes her eyes.

“See you in the morning, sweetheart.”


End file.
